<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Opening Pandora’s box by Rose372466</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24897475">Opening Pandora’s box</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose372466/pseuds/Rose372466'>Rose372466</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fallen Hero: Retribution Spoilers, Gen, Identity Reveal, Speculation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:08:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>974</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24897475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose372466/pseuds/Rose372466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Things in Los Diablos have deteriorated after uncontrollable re-genes started pouring in. The Farm has made attempts to stop them, but failed. Now the rangers are following an old enemy down the sewers and hope for the best.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Opening Pandora’s box</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, this is complete speculation about what kind of path my Sidestep might end up taking. Really hope we can set up a permanent base in the sewers at some point.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s pandemonium in the streets. Black smoke billows up from piles of burning cars, glass rains down onto the packed streets below as yet another hero is thrown through a window, and a car alarm is abruptly cut off as a member of the Special Directive sinks her scythe-like appendages into the center console. Herald, bruised and dripping blood from a deep gash in his side, keeps an eye on the chaos outside the narrow alley the Rangers have fled to. Ortega wheezes in pain as Argent secures his arm to his torso. It’s dislocated at the very least, but they don’t have time to assess the extent of the damage right now. Herald flinches back into the shadow right before an at least two tonne hulking mass of blue and orange flesh thunders past. His eyes flit to his team, and widen as he takes in something behind them. Ortega pries Steel’s hands off his shoulders and turns, mouth going dry as he spots the telltale matte black and purple color scheme. “Pandora.”</p><p>Ortega flinches back at the name, but contrary to his expectations the figure doesn’t attack. They retreat a few paces, open a sewer lid, and jump down. The Rangers are left stunned until a snarling re-gene stops at the entrance of their alley to sniff the air. Its head turns to the rangers, allowing them a good look at its oozing eye sockets, before a giant mechanical claw tears into its side and yanks it back out of view. The rangers are down in the sewers seconds later.</p><p>Pandora leads them through the dark tunnels like a ghost. Untouchable and always one step ahead. The tunnels fall dry as they reach older sections of the sewer network, crumbling and abandoned after the Big One hit, which makes following easier. Here and there sunlight falls through cracks and holes in the ceiling, sometimes filtered through colored pieces of glass jammed into the openings. They start out as single colors, but turn more and more intricate the further they get, painting abstract figures on the tunnel floor. Then the walls open up, and they’re lead into a large room with arched ceilings. Pandora stops briefly in the center of the room, below a chandelier made of discarded glass, before making their way to a stack of reinforced boxes against the opposite wall. They dig up a full first aid kit, and throw it at Steel. He looks at it with a frown, passing it off to Herald. “Why are you helping us?”</p><p>Pandora shrugs, not even looking up from the box they are digging through. “Because I always do.”</p><p>They snap some mechanical claws to the gloves of their armor while Steel struggles to gather his wits. “What?” His expression shifts from bewilderment to grim determination. “You fought us. Beat up Herald. Landed Charge in the hospital.”</p><p>“And exposed the weaknesses of your team so you knew what to improve” Pandora calmly cuts in. “Same with all the other so-called heroes floating around Los Diablos. I might not play on the side of angels anymore, but that doesn’t mean I can’t help in my own way.”</p><p>Steel grimaces and is about to speak up as Ortega shoulders past him. “Mierda. Do you really think you’re doing the right thing here?”</p><p>Pandora shakes their head and folds in on themselves, shoulders shaking, as distorted laughter fills the room. “God, no. I don’t think there is a right thing here. This is all shades of fucked up, no matter which way you go about it.”</p><p>“There is one thing I don’t get,” Ortega says as he closes the distance to Pandora. He’s surprised they barely reach to his shoulders with how their presence colors his memories and nightmares. “How do you fit into all this? Hollow Ground, Marshall Hood, the Special Directive, your fight against the government, how you show up to beat us down whenever you get the chance, even now you say you’re ‘helping’ us. There are too many pieces missing, and you can tell me exactly what they are, can’t you?”</p><p>Eleonore smiles behind her mask. “Very perceptive, Ricardo. I hadn’t expected any less of you.”</p><p>Ortega is rooted to the spot as Pandora steps away from them, their suit hissing as the latches holding their helmet in place depressurise. “None of this,” they gesture at a number of screens on another wall showing the chaos in the streets above, “was made by me. Just so you know. I only opened the box. Someone had to let them out.”</p><p>“What? But they-”</p><p>“Are visible. The government can’t sweep them back under the rug now. The cat is out of the bag,” Pandora says, and takes off the helmet with a sigh, revealing a cascade of dark blonde hair. “They can’t hurt them anymore.”</p><p>Eleonore is flung to the ground and would’ve been impaled by Argent’s silver claws if Ortega wasn’t holding back her arm. “Mierda. Angie, get off! And Eleonore. Madre de Dios. What were you thinking!”</p><p>Ortega’s voice is frantic, even though Eleonore doesn’t make any move to get away. Even though she’s boxed in by him, Argent, Steel, and Herald. Her hands move to the collar of her suit and pull it to the side, exposing the bright orange tattoos on her shoulder. “Behind the Los Diablos you know is a fucked up system hidden behind layers of red tape and government secrecy. I’ll rip out its heart, with or without you.”</p><p>Eleonore reattaches her helmet, brushing past Steel and Herald as something intangible hijacks their brains. “You can arrest me after, if you think that’s the right thing to do. I won’t resist.”</p><p>She fetches something deceptively small from one of the reinforced boxes and slots it into her armor, vanishing into the darkness. The hunt is on.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>